Militia
Ritual Entertainment Turtle Rock Studios Valve Corporation Hidden Path Entertainment |Game(s) = |Scenario = Hostage rescue |Terrorists = Arctic Avengers Phoenix Connexion |Counter-Terrorists = Spetsnaz FBI |First appearance = BETA 3.0 |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Militia (cs_militia) is a hostage rescue map that appears in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike (Xbox), Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Source, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Official description |-| Counter-Strike & Condition Zero= Counter-Terrorists: Enter Cliffe's Compound to rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission and one floater. |-| Counter-Strike: Source= Counter-Terrorists: The whereabouts of a militia group that kidnapped four individuals last week has been disclosed by one of our informants. Enter the militia hideout and rescue the hostages or eliminate the terrorist threat entirely. Terrorists: One of our lookouts has spotted several APC's making their way towards our base. Protect our hostages and eliminate the intruders! Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission and one floater. Development ''Counter-Strike 1.6 Militia consisted of textures that were taken from the original ''Half-Life game. There were entryways to an underground sewer system that players can use as it connected between the CT Spawn Zone and the back yard of the house. More importantly, one area of the sewers (nearby the backyard) had operating security cameras that overlooked the important sections of the map. Crates were found in many places of the map and there was a shooting range in the yard, including a Jacuzzi in the side yard. Furthermore, the interior of the house was fairly plain as there were not that many props. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Regarding the map, the notable differences between ''Counter-Strike 1.6 and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero includes: #The sewer is darker, has more accessible entrances, and more simplified as it no longer contains the room with the security cameras and crates. #The Jacuzzi has been removed and replaced with a hole. #For aesthetic purposes, the APC was replaced by a helicopter above the CT Spawn Zone (and the Hostage rescue zone). #A ramp has been placed nearby one of the entrances to the sewers near the CT spawn area. This basis of the CTs being able to ascend to higher ground near or at the sewers has remained in future versions thus so far. #The floor, walls, and ceilings of the house has a wooden texture and the shooting range at the backyard has been removed. ''Counter-Strike: Source Militia in ''Counter-Strike: Source is completely different from the original Counter Strike versions. Rather than taking place in a canyon like the past maps, this version takes place in a forest (possibly, in the northwest of the United States) and the house is made of red wood rather than concrete. The front section of the house now has an additional roof (between the windows and the front door) that can allow the CTs to have more infiltration and there is a shack/tool shed at the end of the sewers. Unlike the previous versions, the deck/side yard now has a staircase instead of a hole/jacuzzi. The alternative route has a bridge, but this area is a lot more exposed, and very vulnerable to enemy fire. There is now a creek close to the CT Spawn Zone and the map was altered to allow the CT team to stand better ground against the Terrorist force. Grain silos have been added to help the CTs gain more protection from Terrorist snipers. The front yard is made more complex that will be more challenging for both teams. The shooting range makes a reappearance but it is not accessible. Moreover, the bar in the house appears. There is also an easter egg in the skybox for this map. If one was to fly towards the end of the creek at the backyard (in spectator mode) or zoom in with a scope, that player can see an HD render of the Turtle Rock Studios on a barn. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Militia was officially added as part of the update. The map layout is similar to ''Source but remade completely in some areas for additional cover. It is more balanced for the Counter-Terrorist team, unlike in previous titles when they were easily pinned down by Terrorist snipers. A new pathway for players to take is the "tractor storage building" in which the CTs can jump on some crates and break through the door, allowing them to bypass through Terrorist snipers. There is also another "sniper nest" which is "exclusive" for the CTs that overlooks the front entrance.The CT spawn zone has also been widened and the entryway to the sewers was simplified and is more open-spaced (although it is still located partially underneath most of the ground). Based on the appearance of some chickens, farm equipment such as tractors, barns, corn fields, and grain silos, the conflict is taking place in a farm somewhere in the countryside of America (possibly, in the Midwest). On the update, map was overhauled. CT and hostage spawns has moved, made movement smoothed and opened new pathways. On the update, the map was removed from the game files, making it inaccessible in game. The reason for removal was stated to be due to the map being a lesser played map. On the CS GO Blog, developers promised to re-add the map when it is updated.[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2017/11/19593/ The Best of Hydra] on CS GO Blog On the update, the map was added again but with a Christmas theme. [http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2018/12/21627/ Winter Wonderland] on CS GO Blog The Counter-Terrorists for this map are the FBI and the Terrorists are the Phoenix Connexion. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Maps |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Global Expertise Trivia *In Counter-Strike 1.6, hostages may have extreme difficulty in navigating through the map. This happens particularly when a CT leaves the house through the attic window (located above the garage) and/or travels through the sewers. Since hostages cannot climb ladders, they will become stuck and unable to follow the CT, leading to time being wasted. **This problem has been partially fixed in Counter Strike: Condition Zero as the hostages have a better A.I. guidance system and can interact with their environment. However, they can still become stuck when rounding a corner in the sewer, causing them to walk into the wall. In addition, it is common for hostages to become stuck when leaving the house from the front door, requiring a player to push the door. **In Source, the ladder at the entry point of the sewers has been eliminated entirely to prevent the hostages from becoming stuck. **Bots from both sides may get stuck at the ladder on a few occasions as well. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, the lights in the underground pipe can be disabled by using a switch near the CT spawn zone. *There are several security cameras at the one of the ends of the underground sewers. *In earlier versions of the map, the toilet in the house's bathroom is filled with human waste; shooting it repeatedly will cause it to blow up, although will not harm the player. This is most likely an easter egg added by the map's creator, Andrew Aumann. *In Counter-Strike, if the player ducks underwater inside the jacuzzi, staying there long enough will display a freezing icon on the player's display. Unlike Survivor, the GoldSrc water health-regeneration trick works just like the pool in Oilrig. *In Source, it is suggested that Militia takes place in autumn. *In Source, a gas can is placed on a table in the tool shed. Shooting it causes 25 damage to a player if they're in the epicenter of the blast without armor. *The shooting target in 1.6 is reused from the Counter-Strike training system in Counter-Strike 1.0. (A training map that was cut after 1.6.) *In the Counter-Strike version, a logo of Beck's Brewery can be found in the kitchen of the house. *This map may have been inspired by the Waco Siege. *The name of the map's location in Counter-Strike, "Cliffe's Compound", is most likely a reference to Counter-Strike co-creator Jess Cliffe. See Also *Militia (Winter) External Links *CS:GO Militia at Youtube uk:Militia tr:Militia Category:Counter-Strike Hostage maps Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) Hostage maps Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Hostage maps Category:Counter-Strike: Source Hostage maps Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Hostage maps